Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg
Summary Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg (キシュア・ゼルレッチ・シュバインオーグ, Kishua Zerurecchi Shubain'ōgu) is one of the few Magicians in the world, and the enigmatic user of the Second Magic, Kaleidoscope, allowing for the operation of parallel worlds. He holds the high rank of Wizard Marshal in the Mage's Association. In the past, he fought and defeated Crimson Moon using the Second Magic, but he burnt himself out in the process, becoming much weaker, and Crimson Moon turned him into a vampire. Now, as the Fourth of the Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, he travels across parallel worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B, possibly 4-B | At least 7-A, likely higher. At least High 7-A, likely higher with Jeweled Sword Zelretch Name: Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, Kaleidoscope Origin: Nasuverse Age: Unknown; at least 800 years old Gender: Male Classification: Magician of the Second, Fourth Dead Apostle Ancestor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Projection, Curse Manipulation, Hypnosis, can travel through parallel worlds, can access magical energy from infinite parallel worlds to utilize an endless pool of magical energy, Time Travel, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation (Can rewrite the World and events across infinite parallel worlds as well as revise records and create spatial distortions with the Second Magic), Immunity to conventional weapons, Resistance to Magic (All magi have basic resistance to magical effects), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 7), Regeneration (Works by reversing time. Mid normally, Low-High; under the full moon via scaling to Roa) Attack Potency: Planet level, possibly Solar System level (Stopped Crimson Moon's Moon Drop and defeated him in one on one combat, though it weakened him considerably and he only won because Crimson Moon did not understand Magic). | At least Mountain level, likely higher (Even in his weakened state, he is one of the strongest Dead Apostle Ancestors and should at least be comparable to lower ranking members such as Nrvnqsr Chaos). At least Large Mountain level, likely higher with Jeweled Sword Zelretch (The true Jeweled Sword Zelretch is much stronger than Rin's flawed replica, which emits a light comparable to Excalibur). Speed: Unknown, likely at least Massively Hypersonic+ (Presumably kept up with Crimson Moon during their fight). | Massively Hypersonic (At least comparable to Servants, such as Saber). Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class, possibly Solar System Class | At least Mountain Class, likely higher Durability: Planet level, possibly Solar System level | At least Mountain level, likely higher Stamina: High. Can draw upon magical energy from endless parallel worlds, giving him an effectively unlimited pool of energy. Range: Planetary. At least Multi-Universal with the Second Magic. | At least Hundreds of Meters. At least Multi-Universal with the Second Magic. Standard Equipment: *'The Jeweled Sword Zelretch:' Zelretch's main weapon, a mystic code taking the form of a ritual dagger with a jeweled blade. It has alien knowledge from a far, far future, beyond the reach of modern humanity. Zelretch carries the original, and only those of his lineage can use it in any form. It is the tool he used to push back the mirror image of the moon, through a 'virtually limitless' Ether Cannon. The sword is capable of the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, allowing the user to draw in potentially infinite magical energy. The kaleidoscope-like jewel blade creates a small opening to the same area in another parallel world, though any further interference is impossible, and it draws in all of the magical energy from that space. Magical energy channeled into the blade can be fired off in a blinding stream of light. Also, as a jewel, the sword can also be detonated as a one-shot explosive. Intelligence: As the Wizard Marshal famed as the pinnacle of magi and one of the only people able to use True Magic, he is an extraordinarily powerful and gifted Magus, creating Mystic Codes that are so complex that even with all of Archer's knowledge, Shirou couldn't comprehend it, comparing it to alien technology. He believed that it'd only be possible to replicate his Jeweled Sword generations from now. Furthermore, he was one of the main developers of the incredibly complex Holy Grail War, which is yet another display of his brilliant magical engineering. In combat, Zelretch uses the Second Magic and his own magecraft to devastating effect, defeating the Crimson Moon in single combat and pushing back a mirror image of the moon. He is somewhat of a prankster and after his climactic battle with the Crimson Moon he generally tries not to take things seriously, using his time to travel through parallel worlds and creating strange Mystic Codes like the Kaleidosticks for a good laugh (much to Rin's chagrin). Weaknesses: Extensive use of the Second Magic at full power leaves him weakened and exhausted. | A prankster who doesn't take most situations seriously most of the time, much prefers to use his time for things other than fighting after his climactic battle with the Crimson Moon. Key: Prime | Weakened Notable Attacks / Techniques: The Second Magic: The second true magic to be discovered, also known as "Zelretch" and "Kaleidoscope", in honor of its discoverer. The Second Magic revolves around the "operation of parallel worlds", allowing him to do anything ranging from traveling through them to using them as a source of energy and even revising and rewriting events. Whereas magecraft is the realization of something that technology can accomplish but through supernatural means, Magic is a miracle, something that is impossible through science. Zelretch can use the Second Magic in a variety of ways but the most well-known is through the Jeweled Sword Zelretch, a Mystic Code taking the form of a ritual dagger. Using this, he can access the magical energy within the endless sea of parallel worlds, giving him an effectively limitless pool of magical energy to use for his spellcasting. Dead Apostle: Zelretch is a Dead Apostle, a superhuman, immortal, vampiric undead being that has refined their inherent human beings throughout their unnatural lifespan, allowing them to reach supernatural levels of strength. As the Fourth of the Dead Apostle Ancestors, his Mystery is high enough to render conventional weaponry useless. Curse of Restoration: A Dead Apostle's method of regeneration, which works by reversing time whenever they receive an injury. Its effectiveness is tied to the phases of the Moon. Magecraft: Zelretch is incredibly masterful magus, made evident by his high ranking title of Wizard Marshal within the Mage's Association. His mastery over magecraft is such that he is considered the pinnacle of magi. One of Zelretch's special spells is the Magic Square, a special magic circle that allows him to cast a 'virtually limitless' Ether Cannon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Tsukihime Category:Fate Category:Adults Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Vampires Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4